The Worst Lawyer Ever
The rubbish lawyer dubbed as The Worst Lawyer Ever. Early Life Born in London, she wanted to be a lawyer but was clearly very bad at law. Regardless this didn't stop her from just passing the bar. She was named The Worst lawyer Ever which she deemed as a compliment thinking such a thing meant best. She was soon known hounding those to prosecute who clearly were innocent and letting those off who were clearly guilty and not only that her pursuit of such matters was beyond questionable. Even so however her practises seemed to go unchallenged for many, many years! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 35 She is drafted into the divorce battle of the century between Ruth Ogden and Dr John Ogden. Volume 37 She is on the case as to who littered at the university which the price as agreed by her and the SU president Keila Miser is 30 years in prison. It turns out it was Keila who ends up serving the sentence. It is also revealed the attempted rape charge put on Jack Jackson with her prosecuting against him. It is clear Jack was found innocent but she still believes he is responsible something she often brings up time and time again. (See The Devon Show S4 Ep7) Volume 38 She is among those along with Detective Lang who gets the entire town organised for the parade of the arrival of Cliff Clifford and Charlene Moray. Volume 39 She is seen gleefully wanting to get Cristophe Voldo done for drunk driving. Volume 41 Jack Jackson, Cristophe Voldo, Roger Boarding, Constantine Broading and James Dontos pleading with The Governor to get Cliff Clifford, Norman Grayson and Deanna Ludwig arrested as a result of what they did with Jenna Parish with Cliff and Norman trying to kill her and Deanna refusing to help Jenna back in Volume 40. There also is Charlene Moray and The Worst Lawyer Ever who flatly refuse to do anything about it with The Worst Lawyer Ever refusing to prosecute due to claims of lack of evidence, despite the entire seeing what the two did and testimony of Jenna. The Governor who is a representative of Catherine Lorna, the Prime Minister, while she is on business declares she is doing what is best for the town and refuses to prosecute and under Charlene recommendation insists anyone who speaks about the crime which they can never be tried upon on social media, paper or in public will be imprisoned as a result as a media blackout is ordered. Jack and the others cannot believe it as all three are let off and cannot be prosecuted and are angry and very saddened. Jack in particular was the most hard hitting out of the group as he is the most determined to see Cliff taken down after everything he had done to him, others and the town. With The Governor actions, the chance to get justice faded and the dark cloud of corruption continued to loom over the town. Charlene with Detective Lang have actively arrested Jack Jackson, Sharon McBride, Kim Pope and Cristophe Voldo are arrested for trying to spread the news via social media with The Worst Lawyer Ever and The Governor there every step of the way. As this happens, Alex Timmend, Jasmine Coffee with Charlene's old nemesis Georgi Sykes and Jonelle Dobson to the police station with a genuine complaint with against Cliff Clifford who had attempted to killed Jasmine and had killed her friend. Charlene Moray is there and they want her to listen to their objections against Cliff even with the blackout on any negative information on Cliff Clifford and with threat of imprisonment with there being those already arrested for spreading such news on social media. Once again Charlene is rather blind to their objections especially due to Jasmine former occupation of being the lady of the night. Alex defends her and Georgi and Jonelle warn that it will be Charlene's ruin if they don't listen that it will like before be to her ruin. Catherine Lorna the Prime Minister orders everyone in the police station via Scott Clyde to come to the town hall. Scott Clyde calls everyone to the town hall and with the help of Catherine Lorna, the Prime Minister who had been appalled at was going on, Cliff Clifford and Norman Grayson is finally taken down for the evil man he is along with all those who had enabled them for so long to get away with their crimes. The whole world is watching as their a numerous cameras in there as Catherine gives a dressing down to all those involved. Catherine ends up firing The Worst Lawyer Ever as her terrible track record is made full display as it listed how she declared Nanny Prescot a serial killer, Jack Jackson to be rapist, prosecuted Dr Justin Antonio and sent him to the US on death row for a murder that didn’t even happen, defended a notorious liar in her false claims of rape, put Keila Miser in prison for 30 years for littering as well as denying Jenna Parish the justice she deserved and were willing to sweep under the carpet all the many crimes of Cliff Clifford. She was also banned from the town and also found that The Worst Lawyer Ever does not translate to the best which she thought that's what everyone was saying when they were talking to her! The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 5 How to Be Accused with Murder Nanny Prescot ends up being accused of murder by The Worst Lawyer Ever and Del while they are at La Vista’s restaurant ready to tuck into a meal. She is arrested and placed in the slammer for being a serial killer connected to 17 murders! Despite the fact none of these cases seemed related including deaths in Tibet, The Worst Lawyer ever threatens Nanny Prescot that she will ship her off to America in order to face the death penalty as her crimes are so heinous. Devon and the gang try to get her out as well as Narla Davis, a sassy black nurse for Marge who has managed to escape and be there in the Prescots time of need as is the pastor Kevin Davis. Also, at the policed station is Jon Stockholm who is looking to free his girlfriend Rita Sharpino who is back in the slammer for prostitution even though she had a deal with Del to be out of jail if she helped him on cases. Rita ends up getting freed again when she tells Del that Nanny Prescot is in fact a killer. After Devon and the gang go to her to plead her to tell the truth she does as the threat of jail no longer looms. Nanny Prescot stands for herself against Del and The Worst Lawyer Ever questioning and the gang come in with Rita telling the truth. It is soon revealed that Del had 17 missing cases he needs to get solved if he wanted to get a Legendary Police Medal for closing all cases. Appalled Nanny Prescot notifies the pair that she will press charges as she manages to be free from jail. Episode 7 The Rape (Crossover episode with The Comedy House) Madea gives a call to Nanny Prescot as Peter P and Ryan Crawford are being accused of raping Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Crawford a trial that is taking place in Grasmere Valley. Madea wants Nanny Prescot and her family to go to the case and support them and if possible prove their innocence. Nanny Prescot does all she can with the gang as long as manner in the town to try and prove Peter P and Ryan Crawford are innocent. They find out who Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Crawford are by interviewing Tap Tap Tap at the university. Peter tries to connect with Ryan to reveal how he knows Cornell and what he is hiding from him. He refuses. Peter also tries to calls his wife Monica but she refuses to pick up the line. Soon the court case begins with The Worst Lawyer Ever representing the pair and is despite their protest she is pleading them guilty. Nanny Prescot tries to tell her that Kevin Davis had found some news that will break the case but she ignores her. Jay and Michael as well as the Vechhios and some townsfolk of Christy are there protesting that Ryan and Peter are rapists. The gang burst through with Nanny Prescot and PJ Simmons leading and after a lot of commotion the Worst Lawyer ever ends up teaming up with Glenda Davis to prosecute her former clients while Nanny Prescot and PJ do their best to save them. Trudy, Leanne and Christy go up and testify with the last one having all three girls as well as Jess another girl who claims to be raped by Ryan. Nanny Prescot manages to reveal that Christy was in fact Ryan’s wife! Ryan had when he had enough of the limelight before meeting Reese Witherspoon, changed his name to Ben Crawford and married Christy and had two kids with her. There youngest killed his son he had with Jess on a one night stand and he had got in prison for her but realising how psychotic she was she broke free from jail proved his innocence and got his own daughter put in jail. All the while when he was a movie star he was married to Reese Witherspoon thereby committing bigamy, which when found out by Reese they split up not revealing the real reason why. Wanting to get back at him and to have their only daughter left with her for full custody Christy lied about the rape. Trudy and Leanne wanted to ruin the Comedy House’s reputation but also to make the issue of rape important and in the public eye and so the three collaborated to make up the story. Cornell who had looked into Jess’s initial rape story years ago which she made up as the story unravels goes to the Prescots side. Champaine however before the truth is revealed goes over to Trudy, Christy and Leanne’s side. By using Devon to stand up with Ryan they trick them into believing it was Peter Petrelli thereby making their testimony worthless. Each of the girls are charged with false arrest and perjury to which Cornell promises they will all serve every day of their sentence. The Worst Lawyer gets a slap by Nanny Prescot when she tries to pretend she was in on the plan to help original clients all the long. She is soon fired by Judge Fielder and Glenda Davis is suspended for a year. The likes of the town folk like Kevin and Elaine and the Vecchios and Jay when the truth reveals pretend to have supported the accused all the long. Outraged by this Ryan publicly disowns them and shows his disgust and hatred for Christy before leaving no one knowing where he has gone. Similarly Peter doesn’t know how he can forgive those who have betrayed him. He also leaves without a trace. The victory seems a bit hollow for Nanny Prescot. Back in the Comedy House Madea has had enough of Norman Briggs and his controlling ways as well as the refusal to help out one of their own in their time of need and as a results declares she is leaving in the morning. Season 5 Episode 12 Show Trial Despite having been fired by Judge Fielder, she is back to being a lawyer again! Dignity a hip hop mogul sues Kyle Gleeson for supposedly using his hit song Renegade in one of Kyle's song know as Runaway. The Worst Lawyer Ever represents Dignity and EM Straven Berkley represents Kyle but does a pathetic job of defending him more obsessed with where did Dignity get his clothes from. Despite EM's bad efforts of being a lawyer, in the end Kyle is found not guilty by the jury. Once again The Worst Lawyer Ever fought a losing case and was shown to be a terrible lawyer once again. The Comedy House Season 70 Episode 7 The Price to Pay to Save a Life